Field of the Invention
Embodiments presented in this disclosure generally relate to camera calibration and more specifically, to calculating the intrinsic characteristics and pose of a camera.
Description of the Related Art
Many applications require accurate camera calibration of the intrinsics of a camera—e.g., focal length, principal point, lens distortion parameters, and the like. A common way to identify the intrinsics of a camera is by using a checkerboard target that is captured from several different views using the camera. This method of calibration requires the checkerboard to be held at different ranges with different inclinations relative to the camera being calibrated. Thus, an untrained person will likely have trouble accurately calibrating the camera with this method. Moreover, it is often difficult to achieve a consistent level of calibration accuracy over a variety of calibrations being carried out by different people who may use different checkerboards that are arranged at different positions and orientations.